


Join us, please

by LittleEagle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle





	

You walked into the bathroom absent-mindedly and ready to shower. You were wrapped into a towel under what you had nothing on. You didn’t heard the water running, so you just walked in not even realising that the light was on. But after a second or two you stopped dead in your track. ’Sorry, I, um… I’ll come back later,’ you said quickly but you couldn't take your eyes off the scene. A pile of training clothes were thrown to the floor, indicating that Roderich finally agreed to train with Gilbert. The two men were standing in the shower, drops of water sparkling on their bodies. The more you stood there the more you felt your cheeks burn with embarrassment. Even if you wanted to turn around and leave your legs didn’t obeyed. ’Didn't you wanted to leave?’ Roderich asked with an eyebrow raised. ’Yes, I did,’ you managed to squeeze out. ’But since you came to shower, why don’t you just join us?’ Gilbert asked, his lips curling into a smirk.  
Your face immediately turned pale and you took a small step back. ’Come on, we don’t bite,’ Gilbert continued and started his way towards you leaving wet footprints on the floor. You kept on backing away until your back hit the door. You were frantically searching for the knob while keeping your eyes on Gilbert’s nearing body. You had to admit that he looked hot with his hair wet and messy and nothing on. He saw the momentary hesitation in your eyes and used the opportunity to press you against the door. Gilbert grabbed your wrists with one hand, pinning it above your head. ’Let me go!’ you demanded and tried to break free from his hold. ’Roderich, tell him!’ you begged looking at him under Gilbert’s arm. He shook his head with a strangely devilish grin on his face. You bent your head down angrily, trying to find a way out.  
Gilbert’s hand lifted your head and he pressed his lips against yours in a fierce kiss. First you didn't want to kiss back but it felt so good and your skills for sensible thinking failed. When Gilbert realised you gave up on your resistance, he peeled off the towel and let go of your hands. He wrapped your legs around his waist and holding you with an arm under your ass he carried you to the shower. Gilbert broke away from the kiss so he would see where he goes and you locked your arms around his neck not to fall off. ’It’s good that you didn't cause us much trouble,’ you heard Roderich say from behind you when Gilbert finally put you down. His hands sneaked onto your breasts and Gilbert put his onto your ass and kissed you again. Your hands were still around his neck and now you drove your fingers into his hair. ’You have a fantastic body, (Y/N),’ Roderich whispered before he started to suck on your neck. You let out a little sigh what made Gilbert smirk again. ’Well, if you like his lips on you this much…’ he said and turned you around suddenly so now you were facing Roderich.  
Placing a hand onto your cheek Roderich slammed his lips onto yours without hesitation. His other hand was on your hip caressing the sensitive part of your stomach. Gilbert was massaging your breast, tugging at your nipples time by time and biting and sucking on your neck and collarbone. You moaned into the kiss when you felt Gilbert pressing his body against you. ’You still regret joining us?’ Gilbert said and trailed a hand along your body and started to rub a finger against your clit. You moaned even more, completely giving in to the sensation. ’I take it as a no,’ Roderich sneered and moved his hand from your stomach between your legs sliding it inside you. You bit your lip to hold back a surprised yelp and closed your eyes.  
You started moaning again when you felt Roderich’s lips move down your body, stopping at your breasts lightly sucking on them. You grabbed his shoulder to keep your balance when you felt Gilbert lift you by your thighs. Sucking on your neck again he lowered you, sliding his dick inside you. You let out a surprised scream but as soon as he started thrusting you returned to softer sounds. Roderich straightened up and kissed you again, pushing his tongue inside your open mouth while his hands grabbed your breasts. You were still holding onto his shoulders and dug your nails into his skin when Gilbert managed to go deeper a few times before pulling out.  
He settled you down the floor and turned you around. Gilbert kissed you sucking on your lip while Roderich was holding you tightly and whispering in your ear. ’We don’t want to hurt you,’ he started, brushing his long fingers up and down at the lower part of your stomach. ’So we offer you a choice.’ You pulled away from Gilbert to react. ’What choice?’ you asked knowing that it wasn’t really a choice. Gilbert placed a lock behind your ear before answering. ’You can choose to have us both in you at the same time or I can be entertained by your pretty lips.’ You let out a heavy sigh. ’The latter,’ you replied and Gilbert took a step back smiling.  
Roderich put his hands onto your hips and driving his finger into your skin he made you bend down. You grabbed Gilbert’s hips to stand still a moment before Roderich pushed his dick inside you. You waited until Roderich started moving and then you started licking Gilbert’s dick shyly. He was leaning against the wall of the shower cabin with one of his hands behind his neck while he placed the other gently onto your head. ’Now, you don’t want to make me wait, do you?’ Gilbert said expectantly. You shook your head and obediently started sucking. The faster Roderich moved, the more you got of Gilbert’s dick in your mouth. Soon all three of you were moaning with different intensity. Yours were partially muffled while Gilbert was loud enough for the whole street to hear and Roderich’s was mixed with panting noises.  
Your cheeks started to go numb, mainly after Gilbert couldn't help but thrust gently against you. After a bit he pulled away and you could straighten up. Roderich used the opportunity and moved his hands up to your breasts from your hips. ’You can finish it with your hands, if you’d like that better,’ Gilbert whispered leaning close to you before kissing you. You wrapped your fingers around his dick and started stroking it faster and faster. Beforehand you were busy trying not to bite Gilbert but now you felt your orgasm was building up quickly. Not much before you got there, Gilbert came, releasing his semen onto your stomach and thighs. Pulling you into another kiss, he started rubbing your clit with one thumb, taking you closer to the edge, what Roderich soon brought you over. He came almost the same moment you did and pulled away tiredly.  
Gilbert pulled you into a hug, supporting your body as he saw on you how exhausted you were. Kissing the top of your head he whispered. ’You did great, (Y/N).’ You blushed a bit at the unexpected compliment. ’Thanks, I guess. But now I really want to have a shower,’ you replied. All of you quickly showered and when you were wrapped into a towel Gilbert picked you up and carried you to your room. You fell asleep almost immediately in his arms with a smile upon your face.


End file.
